


more, then more again

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve can take a lot, but Bucky and Clint want to push him to his limits.





	more, then more again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madrefiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 28 - Overstimulation. sorry about the lateness, lovely!! hope you enjoy!!

**Clint**

It’s funny, Clint muses, the thoughts that go through your mind when you’re distracted. For example, right now he’s watching Bucky restrain Steve, the muscles in his non-metal arm straining as Steve thrashes, and while you’d think he would be completely entranced by the naked, sweaty mess of supersoldier in front of him, he wasn’t. Not entirely. “Did one of you hide my coffee socks?”

Steve’s head thrashes and he whines, but that’s got less to do with Clint’s question and more to do with the vibrator that Clint’s got pressed beneath Steve’s balls - on the lowest setting, of course, but it’s still a lot for poor Steve. “Didn’t touch ‘em, why?” Bucky grunts, pinning Steve’s arms to his sides. 

“Can’t find them anywhere,” Clint says, casually upping the vibrator one level. “Thought one of you might have seen them.” 

Steve whines again, eyes squeezed shut as Bucky and Clint talk over his noises like he isn’t even there. 

“Did you check the laundry?” Bucky asks, spreading Steve’s legs further apart with his own. 

Clint rolls his eyes. “Course I checked the laundry, Buck, I’m not stupid. Dryer monster didn’t get them, so I thought maybe you did.”

“Nope,” Bucky shrugs, smirking as Clint turns up the vibrator again. It’s on the second-highest level now, and Steve’s whimpering is near constant and high pitched. He’s really only kept still by Bucky using his whole body to pin Steve in place, but there’s still the occasional jerk of his hips that can’t be stopped. “I don’t touch your socks.”

Clint raises an eyebrow. “But my hoodies are fair game, hmm?” He shakes his head at Bucky’s unrepentant nod, turning the vibrator up to the final level. “I see how it is,” he murmurs, ignoring Steve’s cries. 

“You sure he can handle this?” Bucky asks, eyeing Steve’s thrashing body. 

Clint knows what Steve can take, and this isn’t anywhere close to his limit, but to ease Bucky’s mind he leans in and brushes a hand across Steve’s face, waiting until he opens his eyes to ask, “Colour?” 

“Green, so green, the greenest,” Steve babbles, trying to push himself down on the vibrator pointlessly, as he’s held still by Bucky. “Please please please -” Now that he’s broken his silence, Steve can’t seem to keep his begging inside, pleading with Clint to let him come. Tears squeeze out of his eyes, sliding into his hair, and the sight of his flushed face is what finally breaks Clint. 

“You’ve been so good for us, baby,” he says quietly, and then he wraps a hand around Steve’s near-purple cock and pumps once, twice - and Steve’s coming all over his hand, eyes rolling back into his head and body going limp. Clint pets his chest for a few seconds, waiting for Steve to come back to himself, and once Steve gives him a weak thumbs-up, Clint turns off the vibrator, pulls out the plug in Steve’s ass and slides home, hissing at the heat enveloping his cock.

“Fuck, you two look good together,” Bucky groans, tugging Steve’s legs further apart. Clint grins up at him ferally, leaning in and pressing a kiss that's more teeth than anything else to Bucky’s mouth, ignoring Steve’s whines beneath him.

“Mmm, not as good as you two look together,” Clint says, pounding into Steve so hard he’s pretty sure there’ll be bruises. Steve’s whining and gasping and moaning beneath him, and Clint manages to fuck him all the way into and out of another orgasm before he comes with a grunt, slumping over Steve’s sweaty chest for a few seconds once he’s done. 

“Get outta him, babe, it’s my turn,” Bucky drawls. 

Steve actually whimpers, the noise doing interesting things to Clint’s insides. “No, Bucky, I _ can’t_,” he sobs, but he sits up enough to let Bucky and Clint switch places, and he doesn’t use his safeword, so Clint’s pretty sure he’s just whining. 

“I think you can,” Bucky says conversationally, and then he bottoms out inside Steve with one sharp thrust, leaning down and swallowing his cry with a kiss. “Practically always begging for something in you, filling you up,” he says. 

“I bet he couldn’t go a day without shoving something up that tight little ass of his,” Clint says thoughtfully, and he gives a little tug on Steve’s hair. “What do you think, Steve, would you win that bet?”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve grunts, the sound forced out of him in little pants as Bucky thrusts into him for all he’s worth.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Clint says, “Too much of a needy slut to go a full day without something in your greedy hole.”

Steve sobs something unintelligible, completely fucked out and overstimulated, even as he shudders through another orgasm untouched, coming purely on Bucky’s cock. That one looks like it hurt and Steve’s probably hitting his limit pretty soon, so Clint gets Bucky’s attention and nods slightly, and that’s all Bucky needs. “So tight around me, baby, feel so good on my cock,” Bucky says, leaning down and kissing Steve roughly. It seems to be the last straw, because Bucky comes with a punched out groan, hunched over Steve. 

Steve whimpers when Bucky pulls out, and from the awed look on Bucky’s face, Clint can guess what he’s seeing. “Bet he’s just sloppy with it,” he sighs wistfully, half wishing he was in Bucky’s position but unwilling to let Steve go.

“I could just slide right back in him, if I wanted,” Bucky says in awe, rubbing a thumb over Steve’s probably abused looking hole. Steve whines, shying away from the touch, and Bucky clicks his tongue. “I think I wanna put a plug in him, keep all this there for later, what do you think?”

Clint’s mouth goes dry and his dick makes a valiant attempt to get interested in the proceedings. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Buck,” he says hoarsely. “Colour, Steve?” Steve doesn’t answer verbally, just gives him a thumbs up. Clint nods at Bucky and holds Steve still as Bucky slides the plug in, and then they squish Steve in between them and fall asleep.

Clint’s woken up in the morning by Bucky enthusiastically cleaning Steve’s ass with his tongue, and he grins to himself. Yeah, Steve _ definitely _ would not have won that bet.


End file.
